gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicente Vox
Character Vicente Fernando Vox Quesada Also known as: * Generalissimo Vox * Mr. President * President Vox * Vicente Status: Alive Date of Birth: February 10, 1957 Place of birth: Veracruz Nationality: Mexican Main affiliation: * Hector López * Monica Vox * Felipe Uzcategui * Michael Defledhead * Zephyr Defledhead * Vox Family * Mexican Military Junta * Mexican Federal Police Enemies: * Opposition * Communists * Socialists Job: * President of Mexico * Generalissimo Handle: @GeneralisimoVox Creation Date: May 2018 Vicente Vox is a registered character. He was created in March of 2018. He is the current President of Mexico. Biography Vicente Fernando Quesada Vox, of his full name, was born in the city of Veracruz on February 10, 1957. Son of Emmanuel Vox Del Pino, a small local merchant and Alejandra Quesada Balaguer, a Spanish immigrant who had moved to the city of Veracruz. Vox was the third of eleven children. His brothers were Virgilio, Flérida Marina, Rosa María Julieta, José "Petán" Arismendy, Amable "Pipi" Romero, Luisa Nieves, Julio Aníbal, Pedro Vetilio, Ofelia Japonesa and Héctor "Negro" Bienvenido Quesada Vox. Vox childhood went relatively smoothly although his basic education was irregular and quite limited. In 1975 Vox was integrated into a newly founded military institution and was soon promoted to second lieutenant. In that same place he is with Hector Lopez, who, several decades later will become Vice President during the military regime of Vox. Years later, he organized a failed putsch in 1993 with Hector López and hundreds of soldiers against the government, after that, Vox and his colleagues ended up in jail, Vox and López were released after 3 years when the new president assumed the presidency. 15 years later he participates in the presidential elections and wins with 57% of the votes. At that time the Vox Era began, its government is considered one of the bloodiest tyrannies in America, his government is characterized by anti-communism, the repression of all opposition and the cult of personality, and the constant violations of human rights that are committed. He submerged the country in a state of panic and "respect" where a death can be disguised as an "accident" and any person accused of being a victim can be imprisoned and tortured in one of the clandestine prisons destined for that practice. Personality From his earliest years, Vox was always a patriot, to such an extent that up to fifteen, he joined a nationalist group who threw out hundreds of foreigners who came from poor countries such as Guatemala or Haiti. He says: They came to rob our jobs. When he was in the army, Vox stood out for his charisma, which led him to where he is today. Although he may be a bit racist, perhaps, totally xenophobic, he agrees to collaborate with foreign countries, and he even says he appreciates the American President. Vox hates any type of communism, including socialism and its other forms, he hates them to the point that when he came to the presidency, he changed the name of the Socialist Party to 'Party of Shame' before he ordered the imprisonment of all its members. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__